Panzer III Commander
The Panzer III Commander is an unnamed background character in the anime, but takes a more prominent role in the spin-off manga Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!. Profile The Panzer III Commander is a Tank Commander for a Panzerkampfwagen III J1. She attends Kuromorimine Girls Academy. Appearance The Panzer III Commander is a short girl with short black hair with brown eyes. She wears a pair of large, circular-lens glasses. She either wears the Kuromorimine Sensha-dō jacket and hat, or the Kuromorimine school uniform. Personality The Panzer III Commander is a fairly timid girl outside of the battlefield. Inside a tank however, she can become quite arrogant and condescending, laughing at Ooarai as they tried to take out the Maus. This may or may not be indicative of cowardly behavior. Her relatively menial and non-combative role as a reconnaissance and bait unit, as well as her more timid personality may imply that she could be an underclassman, trusted enough to command a tank, but not quite ready for direct combat. Unlike her teammates, she holds no grievance against any member of Ooarai in particular. Indeed, her regret from the battle was that she had failed to stick to the Maus and take out any of the enemy units. A particular running gag in the manga is that she has no idea who it was that had shot her. Background 'Kuromorimine vs. Ooarai' In the match against Ooarai in the , the Panzer III Commander was attached to the Maus as a reconnaissance unit, monitoring the pathways into the town. She was the one who spotted Ooarai's team crossing the bridge, and subsequently was the one who reported to Erika Itsumi that the bridge had collapsed. Once the enemy team had reached the town, she sped in front of them and acted as bait, enticing the Ooarai tanks to chase her. Despite being under heavy fire, she was able to lead them to where the Maus had been waiting. Encouraged at seeing the Maus taking out Mallard Team's Char B1 Bis and the Hippo Team's StuG III, she moved behind the Maus weaving in and out of cover and taunting Ooarai for their futile attempts at a frontal assault on a super-heavy tank. Mere seconds later, her tank took a direct hit and was eliminated from the match. This left the Maus all by itself, unable to engage more than one group of enemies, therefore the loss of the Panzer III directly contributed to Ooarai's success in eliminating the heavy tank. 'Maho Nishizumi's Christmas Party' The Panzer III Commander later attended Maho Nishizumi's Christmas party, and was one of the first to arrive. She fully believed that they had been summoned for a performance review, and looked extremely apprehensive about the prospect. She was the first to notice Maho entering the room in her Christmas outfit, and was overjoyed to find out that it was a genuine party. She happily participated in the activities. She received a model Maus as a present, and was immediately struck by a wave of regret for not being able to protect it well. 'Valentines Day at Kuromorimine' During Valentine's Day, she was seen exchanging friendship chocolates with the rest of her teammates. A package arrived for the four of them and upon opening it, they realized that the box had been sent by the crew of Ooarai's Hetzer. The Panzer III Commander received a chocolate Panzer III, with a white flag on it. She was visibly angered by it and started eating it immediately, lamenting all the while about not knowing the identity of who had shot her. 'Port Leave' She attended a port leave with her teammates. When Erika Itsumi was separated from the group, she joined a search party with the Jagdpanther Commander, Maus Commander and the Panther Commander. When the Maus commander confronted Isobe Noriko, her reaction was much more subdued than that of her fellow commanders, simply asking who exactly it was that had shot her. Trivia *Has the fan name Sangou (Number III, after her tank model). *In keeping with the Nishizumi Style, the Panzer III is the only Kuromorimine Tank to retreat during the match against Ooarai, and it only did so to lure the Ooarai team into a trap. *The shot that immobilized the Panzer III struck as she weaved out on the left flank of the Maus; given the angle of the shot, it is most likely that it was either Anglerfish Team or Leopon Team who claimed the kill on the unfortunate medium tank. It was most likely Leopon Team; having had less training, they would have been more likely to miss the Maus and hit the Panzer III on accident. Gallery Kuromorimine Commander Valentine.png The Four Commanders.png Kuromorimine Commanders Revenge.png Kuro Mori Mine at Ooarai match.PNG Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Kuromorimine Girls' High School Category:Fan Name